


七年之痒

by Peach_0555



Category: r1se
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_0555/pseuds/Peach_0555
Summary: ABO❌产🍼❌生子提及和老师@nowitheredmyblossom（wb）一起搞的无脑pwp6K+字自割大腿肉了
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	七年之痒

**Author's Note:**

> *哭包7出没  
> *AO属性颠倒  
> *Alpha：Omega信息素上瘾综合症

张颜⻬被关在笼子里呜呜地哭，他也不知道自己哭了多久，脸上被泪水打湿了又干涸，干涸了又打湿，他哭得双手都又黏又热，哭得像一个失去了奶水的新生人类幼崽——这没什么不对，此刻他就像自私的人类幼崽渴望母亲一样渴望着自己的Omega:他想要姚琛的信 息素，他想要抚摸姚琛的肌肤，他想要亲吻姚琛软软的嘴唇，想要侵占他又湿又滑的小穴。可是姚琛却拒绝了他，鲜少地，拒绝了他，甚至在浴室自慰的时候都不找他，隔着一扇 ⻔一面墙，他能清楚听到姚琛啜啜地喊着自己的名字，但又怎么也不肯放自己出来。而现在连点声音都没剩下了，姚琛不在，空荡荡的房间只有他自己，被关在世界上最痛苦的牢笼 里，被难过和痛苦侵蚀着心脏，靠在一角无助的哭泣，仿佛遭人抛弃的大狗，拼命嗅着空 荡房间里姚琛残留下的信息素。他无力阻止属于另一人的味道越来越稀薄，到最后就只剩 下让他自己觉得痛苦的，他自己的孤单的信息素的味道。

  
还要等多久，他明明现在一刻也离不开姚琛了，可是姚琛却迟迟不出现，除了早晨施舍给 他的一个吻，张颜⻬直到现在都在回味被姚琛温柔的信息素包裹住的那份欣喜若狂，几乎 是那一瞬间他下身就昂扬起来，可是他什么也做不了，他被囚禁在铁窗后面，姚琛只冷冷淡淡 地抱着他们不满一岁的宝宝转身离开了。他好想念热情的乖巧的满眼都是自己的姚琛。是不是 Omega 发情的时候也是他这样，如果姚琛肯施舍一点他的爱，他的信息素，他的抚慰， 他的包容，他宁愿死在爱人的怀里，可现在的痛苦是他生不如死。

  
挂在⻔口的钟滴答滴答地走着，成为了张颜⻬在痛苦中唯一的期盼，他本来被姚琛关在 里间的卧室，那间卧室常年空关，只有灰尘的味道，厚重的木⻔一旦关上，他就被彻底封闭 起来，周围没有和姚琛有关的任何物品，他就像被抛弃了，他只能像只饥饿的狗一样贪婪的汲 取从⻔缝中飛来的少得可怜的姚琛的味道。这对患病的他来讲简直是煎熬的酷刑，精神压力加 上得不到爱人足够信息素的他最后在房间里失去意识地昏倒。

  
他在梦里梦⻅了他们刚开始的热恋，姚琛的腿热情地缠上他的腰，紧致的后穴咬住他的阴 茎。他的脸因为情欲熏得绯红，他伸出殷红的一点舌尖向自己索吻，张颜⻬低下头和他纠缠， 咬他的唇肉，舔舐他的尖尖的齿，吮吸他的舌，津液从姚琛的嘴角往下淌，黏滑的体液不 断地从他的后穴涌出来。他越用力地顶进去，姚琛的呻吟越娇，穴肉一伸一缩的箍着敏感 的龟头，他的囊袋都要撞进汁水丰沛的洞口，越来越浓的甜蜜的信息素弥漫开来，姚琛的 身体和他的穴肉一样越操越软。他阴茎的头部突然探到一丝裂口，口径又窄又紧，他把正为成 结做准备的顶端送进去时还在和姚琛黏糊糊地接吻。生殖腔一下子被顶开又在下一秒开始承受 得更多，姚琛的身体颤抖起来，他本能的缩紧下体想要排出异物，张颜⻬因为他的动作爽得差点缴械。

  
“幺幺，你差点让我射了。”张颜⻬在他耳边说，身下的动作又快又凶。穴内打开的生 殖腔又热又紧，每次捅进去都紧紧地含着肉棒，姚琛断断续续的声音让他慢点，他找着角度往 敏感点撞上去，感受穴肉冷不丁的颤动和身下人抑制不住的娇喘。姚琛软软地抓住他的手 臂， 不知道是受不了了还是在撒娇，他受不住的高声叫出来，从湿软的穴肉到全身不住地颤 抖， 张颜⻬被夹得快要疯了，浓厚的精液把生殖腔射了个满，他听⻅自己说我爱你，姚琛这时 张了张嘴，想要说些什么。

他还没听到姚琛说了什么就醒了，阳光有些刺眼，等到视线聚拢，面前是姚琛的脸。姚 琛就坐在床边看着他，“醒了吗?”他开口，语气平淡没有任何起伏。他按了按床头的铃， 往半杯放凉的水里加了些滚水，“自己能喝吗?”他问。  
张颜⻬想要爬起来，但脱力太久一时发不出力，他错过了姚琛动作一瞬间的僵硬，只看 到对方神色淡淡地低头从包里掏出一根吸管放进杯子里。

  
坐上床边，掌着杯子送到张颜⻬嘴边，“喝吧。”姚琛说。

于是下一刻姚琛的味道就扑了张颜⻬满口鼻，他之前因为过于缺乏信息素产生的痛苦瞬间 被爱人温柔的味道抚平得干干净净，他幸福又难受，幸福是因为爱人的信息素抚慰了他，难受 是因为他的鸡巴硬得快要炸了。他吸了一口温水想转换一下思想，嘴巴里却有一股母乳的味道弥 漫开。张颜⻬一愣，姚琛立即反应过来，睫毛不自然地微颤掩饰脸上一闪而过的羞赧，尽 管都过去这么久该经历的也都经历了但他还是很容易这样。在张颜⻬的注视下，他解释: “这是小宝用的吸管。”

  
“不是大宝就是小宝，他们都是你的宝⻉，那我是什么。”张颜⻬无不委屈地开口。患 了病以 后他的心思变得更为敏感，姚琛能随身带着小宝的吸管，可是他都不带自己送的 东⻄，想到这里他的眼泪抑制不住地落下来，“你每天都是围着大宝小宝，一回来就抱着 他们，我在......我在家里那么想你......难受得快要死掉唠你都......你都不看看我。”他一 边说一边哭，抽抽噎噎的仿佛受了天底下最大的委屈。

  
“你和孩子较什么劲啊。”姚琛无奈地拍背，像安抚小孩一样给张颜⻬顺气，给自己做 思 想工作，这是张颜⻬不正常，他现在有病，要体谅他，医生说患病的 alpha 心思跟发情 期和生产前后的Omega 差不多，极度缺爱，需要伴侣的陪伴。毕竟和自己结婚七年的丈 夫原来又理智又独立，除了热恋期时候他是不可能做出这种依赖且幼稚的姿态。

  
张颜⻬听到这样的回应泪水还是滴滴答答地掉，“你根本不在乎我，你是不是就想和我 离婚。”他张着一双眼泪婆娑的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着姚琛。大宝果然是他的孩子，这和小 时 候哭奶的样子简直是一摸一样。姚琛纵使内心真想和他分开，此刻也忍不住心软说不是。

  
张颜⻬得到他的回复便要求，“那你抱抱我。”只是这样的要求姚琛没有拒绝的理由， 他俯下身抱了抱张颜⻬，又拍了拍脑袋作为安慰。准备松手的时候却发现刚刚还坐不起来 拿不稳水杯的男人现在双手死死地环住自己的腰，让他怎么也挣不开。更为尴尬的是，一团坚 硬的滚烫物体存在感强烈地抵在他的身上。张颜⻬的头埋在姚琛的颈侧，对着那块突出的 腺体又亲又舔，男人湿热的鼻息扑在那块软肉上，姚琛的腰开始发软，“快放开啊......”他低声 催促， “等下医生要来了啊!”

  
“我不放，我抱着老婆什么事都没有了。”他咕咕哝哝地回答，手来回捏着姚琛腰上的 软 肉舍不得放。

  
“幺幺，我真的好难受......”张颜⻬埋在姚琛地怀里撒娇，下身朝爱人顶了顶，“我硬 得快要疼死了。”姚琛被他的直白激得又气又羞，生怕这个时候有人进来。张颜⻬似乎感 觉到了 姚琛的僵硬，伸手快速地打开免打扰的灯，又紧紧抱住姚琛，像下一秒人就要⻜ 走一样。

  
“你能不能不要这么容易发情啊!”姚琛压着声音训他，“你能不能控制一下自己，老是 这样没有节制，纵欲，自私，每次都是这样......”张颜⻬盯着姚琛开开合合的唇瓣，姚琛的 嘴巴 又嫩又软，他张嘴咬上姚琛的唇，姚琛还没说完的话模糊成呜呜的混音被张颜⻬吞 下去， alpha 的信息素对 Omega 有诱发和引导的作用，近距离下浓烈的 alpha 信息素 窜入姚琛的口鼻，腺体突突地发涨。姚琛就是不想也不得不和张颜⻬一起堕入情欲的漩涡。

  
裤子不知道什么时候被他解开，粉嫩的性器暴露在阳光下，张颜⻬捧住根部，一点点往上 舔，舔到整根性器颤巍巍地立起来又张嘴把姚琛的全部包起来，湿润的口腔刺激着敏感的性 器，柔软的嘴唇摩擦着柱身，张颜⻬抬头看姚琛的脸，他喉肉不规律的紧缩让阴茎的快感加 剧，一股白色的体液从⻢眼喷出来，白色的液体残留在张颜⻬的嘴角，他满不在乎的舔掉，爱怜的摸了摸敏感的泄口，引得姚琛又一阵的颤栗。他立起身和姚琛接吻，舌头霸道地 缠上他的，自然流出来的口水还带着姚琛自己的味道顺着咽喉往下咽。那双作祟的手揉捏着挺 立的乳粒，姚琛生产过两次，乳肉丰软，张颜⻬捏着爱不释手，“老婆现在有奶吗?”他哑声 问，还没等姚琛回答，他自顾自地掀开衣服，姚琛白嫩的奶子就展现在他眼前，他含了上去， 用舌头拨弄着发硬的乳粒，又玩心发起的偶咬，一只手安抚着另一边被冷落的乳，一只手伸到 姚琛早就春水泛滥的穴口来回抚慰。

  
姚琛希望他停下，又希望他快点或者重点。张颜⻬的手指顺畅的进入他的穴细细地抽插，但显 然不够。乳肉上的湿热痒得他的穴不住地暗缩。张颜⻬发现了他没说出口的欲望，又往穴 里多塞了两根手指。姚琛下面的嘴巴又诚实又乖巧，吃得顺畅又开心，快感浑浑噩噩的侵 占他的大脑神经，他挺着自己的胸乳和肉穴往张颜⻬身上来回地蹭，“嗯......重点......”  
张颜⻬笑出来，“姚姚好可爱。”他俯身亲上姚琛被体液打湿的肉穴，厚实的舌头伸进 褶皱遍生的肉壁搅弄，这样的刺激让姚琛惊呼出声，颤抖的腿根不由得夹紧了张颜⻬的脑袋， 他的头发搔得他腿上的嫩肉又刺又痒，牙齿磕到敏感的穴口让他控制不住的抬了抬腰，让在肉 穴里肆意的舌头又深半分，敏感点被张颜⻬的唇舌照顾的过于舒服，生理性的泪水流下来， 和他穴里汹涌的体液一样失了控得淌，身下的一块床单被打湿得能滴水，他听到张颜⻬吞咽水 液的声音，是不是故意的，肯定是，张颜⻬就是故意要让自己羞，但姚琛已经没有多余的 力气去想了，他只想沉浸在快感里，舒服的性爱夺走了他的理智。从尾椎骨往上肆虐的快 感席卷了姚琛的全部思绪，颜色各异的烟花在他的脑子里爆炸，腹部开始痉挛，⻜溅的体液喷 在张颜⻬的脸上，他只是伸手轻轻抚摸因为过激快感还在颤巍巍收缩的穴口，亲了亲姚琛小肚 子上的软肉。姚琛被快感冲击得失神，张颜⻬对着他酡红的脸快速地撸动自己的阴茎自渎。 姚琛的嘴微张着，张颜⻬低头叼着他的上唇轻咬，勃发的肉棒在姚琛湿得一塌糊涂的腿间摩 擦。姚琛没有意识地拢了拢腿，一瞬间浓精喷射出来，糊了姚琛满腿，腿间混乱的状态看起来 就像刚经历了一场淫乱的体内性交。

  
从医院出院以后Alpha就被遵医嘱的姚琛关在了客厅，以便对信息素和爱人陪伴敏感的张 颜⻬能有更好的治疗。客厅比内间的卧室仁慈，但对张颜⻬来说也更难熬，墙上的钟表一分一 秒地走动都像在对他的狼狈窃窃私语，直到指针指到一个确切的数字。⻔锁被转动，姚琛 回来了。张颜⻬几乎是一瞬间站起来，扒着窗⻔喊老婆，“老婆，我好想你。”他恳切地 喊着。姚琛向往常一样，却又有点不同，神色好像比平时要更冷淡一些，张颜⻬在心里骗自 己这是错觉，看着姚琛在桌上拿了药递给他，“吃吧。”，然后递给他体温计让他量体温。 张颜⻬乖巧地照做。

  
“把体温计夹好，不要掉出来。”姚琛像叮嘱孩子一样的嘱咐他，然后转身去了卧室。 随着卧室⻔咔哒一声落锁，世界又安静了，只有刚刚俩离开的姚琛留下的新鲜的信息素的 味道。分针转了五圈，姚琛没有出来，张颜⻬拿着量好的温度计又塞回自己的腋下，分针又转 了五圈，姚琛还是没有出来，张颜⻬并没有因为看不⻅爱人而焦躁，因为空气中的信息素浓度 又香又甜，让他觉得又舒服又安心。

  
张颜⻬这时才发现出不对，空气中越发浓烈的信息素浓度提醒他，他的伴侣发情了。他回 想起今天姚琛抱着小宝出⻔，回来却是一个人。因为得了没有伴侣就会疯魔的病，他对日期的 敏感已经降到最低，所以完全没有意识到今天是姚琛的发情期!他焦躁地喊姚琛的名字， 喊他宝⻉喊他老婆，回应他的只有涌向鼻间愈发浓郁的信息素味道。

  
Alpha 体内的本能再加上由于他患病以后更加敏感的感知器官作祟，他开始疯狂地撞击 锁上的⻔，他只想砸碎这扇阻碍他和爱人相⻅的障碍，他的眼睛开始充血，视线里的世界 染  
上一层暗色的猩红，妈的，他再也不想忍受老婆自慰的时候喊自己的名字自己却什么也 做不了的窝囊。巨大的撞击声响让地板都在震动，随着⻔的破败，⻔锁被暴力的损坏，没有什 么可以阻止一个愤怒的 Alpha 求偶的心。  
他冲向那间卧室，打开⻔，浓郁的甜香让他浑身的血液都沸腾了，更冲击的是，他的 Omega，他的姚姚，正拿着新婚时以他的性器为模具做成的假阳具忘情地自慰。

⻔被打开的时候姚琛只是迷迷糊糊地抬头看了他一眼，发情期把他折磨的够呛，早上醒 来就隐约察觉到身体的不对劲，没多犹豫便先把大宝小宝送到父母家里照顾，一整日剩余 的时间里时时刻刻提着心，下班快到家的时候终于感受到信息素失控的征兆，强忍着到家 在关上卧室⻔的那刻彻底沦陷。伴侣信息素的紊乱显然对他也造成了影响，第一次，他在 发情期里几乎失去所有的理智，就比如以往即便是在发情期初期最凶猛时他也不曾像这 样，被破⻔而入也只是看了一眼走近的人，又接着抬起屁股往那根被淫液染得湿亮的假几 把上坐。他纤细的小腿在白色的床单上来回难耐的摆动，上半身的衣物半褪， 露出白皙的 丰乳和削瘦的肩，他一边嘤唔着吞吐那根假阳具，一只手揉捏自己鼓胀的乳房， 白皙的软 肉从指缝间漏出来，红色的指痕交错印在乳肉上。张颜⻬快步走向他，离得越近， 越浓的 发情期信息素独有的淫靡味道越强烈，张颜⻬捏上姚琛的肩膀，手下的肌肤触感柔软又滑 嫩，他的 omega 怎么看都让他喜欢。姚琛在发情的时候分外勾人，他放荡地伸出粉嫩的 舌尖向自己的alpha 索吻，然后空出一只手摸了摸他的头，张颜⻬才发现自己在流血，但他 现在不想顾及自己的伤口，因为他的鸡巴又涨又疼。姚琛的手握着假阳具底端快速地抽动，发出 咕叽咕叽的水声，可能是因为保持的姿势太久手开始酸痛，他停下了手上的动作身体瘫倒向床 头，张开的双腿间，粉嫩的后穴一缩一缩的夹着那根假阳物，柔柔地蹙起眉，未闭合上的唇间 发出说不清是满足还是不满的慰叹。

  
张颜⻬缓缓地抽出那根假物事，姚琛紧致的甬道吸着那根鸡巴像不愿它离开一样，彻底抽 出来的时候，柱体离开湿润的腔壁发出“啵”的一声响，随后透明的体液从一翕一合的穴口 渗出来，姚琛因此不满地嘟起嘴小声嘀咕抱怨，伸出素白的手指插进自己的后穴，夹着腿 快速抽插起来，修⻓的腿扭在一起，在翻滚的情潮中贴着床面嗯嗯啊啊地叫。

  
“想要我帮你吗?”张颜⻬问他。姚琛失神的双眼望向出声的方向，涣散的眼瞳反映出他 并没有听明白意思，“想要更舒服吗?”张颜⻬释放了更多没有攻击性的 Alpha 信息素， 姚琛好像听懂了舒服的意思，熟悉的信息素给了他安全感，于是主动叉开腿，那根粉嫩的柱体 在空气中颤巍巍地勃起，身下的水如同开了闸一样得流。他的手指从穴里抽出来，指尖的皮肤 泡在体液里有些发皱。姚琛不想等太久，便慢吞吞挪过去，伸手解开张颜⻬的裤子，那根粗壮 的暗色阴茎弹到他的脸上，他伸出舌头舔了一舔，柱身上突起的⻘筋跟着发颤，⻢眼随之流 出渴望的体液。

张颜⻬一言不发地配合，他看着姚琛握住自己的阴茎，努力的找准位置， 可Omega的下身又湿又滑，好不容易才对准了口，然后就蹲着身子慢慢往下坐，一点点 的吞掉那根巨物。张颜⻬清晰的感觉到温软的穴肉一点点包裹住自己发颤的性器，从穴内 往外涌的淫液顺着穴口往他的阴茎上滴，他忍不住一个挺身把整根性器嵌进 omega 发馋 的穴，姚琛惊叫一身，射出白浊的精液，脚趾都舒服得蜷起来。

  
张颜⻬并没有等他的高潮结束就在不自主收缩的肉穴里激烈地冲撞。姚琛双手撑在张颜 ⻬硬挺的腹肌上，承受着性器凶猛的冲击，嘴里黏黏糊糊地哼，“⻬⻬......里面，好舒、 舒服呜......”却也不忘晃着屁股配合体内滚烫的肉棒，顺从地前后摆动。

  
“姚姚......还要跟我离婚吗?”张颜⻬把乳肉捏揉成各种形状，拇指挑弄着挺立的乳 尖，他在报复，这么久的折磨总要讨回来一些，但他又舍不得让姚琛太难受，舍不得让 Omega体会自己的那种心痛，所以他只是坏心地慢慢抵着肉壁上地敏感点磨蹭，让姚琛 呜呜地发出像小动物一样的抽泣，“姚姚，老婆?回答我好不好?”他突然一个顶弄深入 生殖腔口。

  
“呜!不、不行，⻬⻬......哈嗯，好、好......”涎液从他的嘴边漏出来，巨大的快感迫 使姚琛遵从一切现有的指令。 可张颜⻬对此并不满意， “回答我什么?”他一边问一边 把手伸进姚琛湿热的口腔，拖着躺在唇齿后的小舌模仿性交动作。  
“嗯什......唔么?”姚琛被折磨得大脑混沌，看过来的眼神迷茫，只模糊地重复听到的话。

  
“说，不会抛弃我，你需要我。”张颜⻬顶弄的动作停止，一字一句地说。姚琛难耐地 扭动着腰，咿咿呀呀地开口，“不会......嗯......抛弃你。”

  
张颜⻬忍住肆虐的欲望，只克制的撞了两下肉穴作为奖励，“你说，你需要我。”

等待太久了，姚琛浑身都难受着，忍不住伸出手去揉自己丰软的乳，缓缓地开口， “嗯、你......需要我......”张颜⻬抚摸上他的脸，“没错，但你说，我需要你。”

  
他跨坐在张颜⻬的身上，淫荡地像骑⻢一样前后摆动，一点一点的吐出断断续续的句子 “我......嗯啊，我...需要你”。

  
张颜⻬得到自己想要的答案后凶狠地抽动起来，每一下都在重重地抽刺姚琛敏感的点。 可怜Omega像失去方向的舟颠簸在汹涌的情潮里，随着内壁的紧缩，小腹的痉挛，他倒在 张颜⻬的怀里享受着灭顶的高潮。张颜⻬在他湿滑温软的甬道里射精，滚烫的精水激得姚琛抱 紧了张颜⻬的脖子。

  
“别不要我，姚姚。”张颜⻬射精过后情绪又涌了上来，委屈的Alpha撇起嘴，阴茎埋 在里面，眼泪却充盈狗狗般的双眼。没多久张颜⻬还是难以抑制的哭出来，边哭边委屈地 亲上爱人的腺体，缺乏安全感的他露出尖牙狠咬下去，像在自言自语。

  
“别不要我，姚姚，你永远都是我的。”


End file.
